Swing By My Way
by Watashi-wa-yuuwaku
Summary: Mika, devastated by Raizo's sudden absence after defeating the Ozunu leads her to turn her sorrows into shots of vodka. When Raizo suddenly appears, can she regain herself that she lost to alcohol? Rated M for Later Situations.


Swing By My Way

* * *

><p>AN: SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I am so sorry for not uploading in a while I promise I have the next chapters to all the N.A. fanfics on my computer at home but I've been staying with my friend, but anyway I used this song I found by listening to it on the radio by Will. featuring John Legend called Swing By My Way and I fell in love with it so I decided to use it as a Story title. Also, I used this song by Kahi for the meaning of the first chapter.

P.S: I do not own any of the characters and I don't make a profit and blah blah blah blah?

P.S.S: If you like Super Junior (: You should listen to SUPERMAN omg I love that song :3 Okay enough rambling on to chapter uno(ichi)(il)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Come Back You Bad Person<strong>

It was just a matter of time before Mika would begin to spiral into a state of depression after rescuing Raizo from the Ozunu.

"_I can't believe he just left not a fucking hint of 'Maybe we can be friends' or something to let me AT LEAST know he was coming back," _Mika silently fumed inside while she slammed her drink on the bar counter top of the bar gaining her a few glances and stares from everyone around her. She began drinking a few weeks ago to try and forget about Raizo but she was having the opposite happen, the drinking was making her forget about herself.

"Mika….maybe it's time you stop and go home for tonight," The bartender said gently placing his hand on top of hers. Unfortunately he gained the opposite reaction of her roughly snatching her hand back from his attempt to comfort her.

"I don't THINK it's time for me to stop, I actually think it's time for me to dance Ronald and if you have a problem with it you can kiss my black ass."

She turned away from the bar and glanced to the dance floor, leaving Ronald with this sad look in his eyes pleading for her to come back and realize that he was right about her needing to go home. She came in a few weeks back, but while she was at the bar she formed a friendship with Ronald and he looked out for her when men and sometimes women tried to get her attention for ulterior motives; sadly he also noticed whenever she thought about Raizo she would order a drink to get him out of her head but instead getting completely tipsy.

She slipped off the bar stool and smoothed out the edges of her dress, walked to the dance floor and began dancing with the first guy she saw without a girl. Her dress was a beautiful shimmering gold one shoulder knee length number that she matched up with a pair of gold metallic wedges. She knew she could draw the attention of any guy and a select few women with this dress on and all she needed to do was look at the person but unfortunately for her the drunkenness was a turn off once they tried to get to know her more.

She looked at this one guy who was just standing there on the dance floor in an all black tuxedo,' _Isn't he a little over dressed for this place?' _She thought; as she got closer she noticed that his hair was slicked back and it looked like it would medium length.

Then with one foot separating her from the guy in front of her she realized that it was Raizo, or at least in her drunk mind he looked like Raizo. He grabbed her by the waist and she couldn't refuse looking into his eyes; she knew those almond shaped eyes. They had been with her for a short amount of time but left an impression for a life time. "Raizo…is it really you," Mika had to ask, she couldn't refuse the thought of thinking that this man was someone who she had slowly gained an alcohol problem for because she didn't know his whereabouts simply in front of her.

The mysterious man leaned forward and whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer to his body. "Mika, I am who ever you want me to be." Her eyes widened as she heard his voice she knew it was him from his voice; with the alcohol in her system and her brain being overwhelmed she passed out on the dance floor.

Raizo stood there with Mika passed out in his arms as people began to stare at him. He couldn't help but smile at her unconscious form. He slowly picked her up bridal style, carrying her out of the club. He successfully got them off of the dance floor but stopped by the bar before leaving," Thanks a lot Ronald I owe you for this." He said to a friend he made before Mika even knew who Ronald was.

"No problem man I owe you for what you did for me back in France but Raizo….You shouldn't play games with her…I think she might be developing an alcohol problem," Ronald said with this sad expression in his eyes as he thought back to what happened in France. Raizo and Ronald looked into each others eyes for a good while before Raizo finally spoke," Ronald. What happened in France was not your problem, it was hers. I know I shouldn't of let her emotions turn her to alcohol but I just had to be sure I wasn't being set up for rejection. I honestly want to thank you for not letting her hit rock bottom and for keeping me updated. Now if you will excuse us, you've got a job to do and I've got to explain to her where I've been." As he finished he turned and walked out of the club entirely.

'_Raizo please protect her not only from the outside dangers but the dangers within herself as well.' Ronald then turn away from the door where he watched Raizo leave with Mika in his arms. _

_Raizo glided a hand down Mika's face," Oh Mika, Mika." _

_She silently slept in her bed, where Raizo had brought her to. Mika was in a dream filled slumber picturing her and Raizo going out and doing normal couple things like taking a cooking class, hiking, writing a book together. Yet, there was something tugging at her in her dreams that she couldn't stop from bringing her back to consciousness. She silently heard it," Mika, Mika" Then she felt a hand on her cheek and she instantly sprang straight up in her bed. She gained a headache from it, but she didn't care there was someone touching her and she was defenseless sleeping. She looked to her right and her jaw dropped down._

"_We meet again Mika," He said simply with a smirk on his face.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>PAN: So sorry that it is super short but hey It will do to get the story started right? I promise I start this I will finish it the plot bunny shall be born, age, get married, have kids, have grand kids, and die no abrupt halt (: Saranghae, Ai shiteru, Wo Ai Ni, y Te quiero (:_

_*~Watashi-Wa- Yuuwaku~*  
><em>


End file.
